Prophesy of Dragon and slayer
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Rose is trying to live a normal life after Jake's dissapearance. Little does she know what is in store for them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, from this title I know what your all thinking. Yes, this is when Jake and Rose have children but it's more action packed and serious than just happy day kinda stuff. Hope you all enjoy it..**

The autumn rains whipped against the window pane. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder rolled after it. It was common for the fall time in New York as the city resumed with their day to day activities. For Rose and Jake though, they were spending the evening relaxing together. Rose and Jake had been married for over a year and already had their hands full with a set of twins. Not normal twins like girl and another girl, but fraternal twins. She and Jake were so glad to be having a quiet evening, after staying up so late the first few days.

Rose leaned her head on Jake's chest as she felt in rise and fall rhythmically. She sighed deeply. "So, isn't this nice?"

"Yep, no noise and just us." Jake looked down at her. "Can you believe we actually survived long enough to have kids and everything?"

" Jake," she playfully slapped him "Are you trying to jinx us or something?" Just then she became silent and sat straight up.

"What's." Jake was shushed by Rose's hand. She looked down the hall at the Twins door. "Follow me, I think someone's here." She replied as she went down the hall silently. Jake followed as they halted just before the small crack that had been left open of the door.

"So all we have to do is deliver the kids to him and the plan will be finalized?" The guy was apparently talking to his partner who must have known why they were there.

"Yes, but let's hurry before the slayer and dragon figure out what's going on." The door swung open to reveal Rose and Jake.

"Looks like you're a little too late for that cause we're already here." Jake said transforming into a dragon. Rose was trying to fight off the other guy as he reached for their daughter. Rose kicked the guy with a spinning kick as he flew backwards into the hall. Jake meanwhile took the other goon wrapped in his tail and sent him sailing down the hall as well.

"That won't hold for long." Rose commented as they backed away from the now locked door.

"Come on." Jake said motioning to the fire escape that lay just outside the window. She and Jake grabbed one kid each and slid down the railing. As they slid down green beams shot past them and damaged the railing. Rose fell into a giant puddle as Jake caught his daughter in midair.

Rose got up from the puddle and continued running, following Jake. As they slid behind a gate Jake looked up to see the guys looking all over for them. He knew what he needed to do.

"Listen Rose, their not going give up so easily. I think we should separate. I'll take a blanket all wadded up and they'll think it's our son or daughter." He knew Rose would reject the plan, but it was the only way that she could get away. "You have to get them to Gramps shop, besides I think you might want to get clean as well." He pointed out as she noticed the fact that Rose's beautiful white sweater was a dark shade of grey and her long curly hair was wet and grunged.

"I guess so," she blushed as he commented. "just promise that you'll soon meet me there." Rose replied kissing Jake's lips with her own rain-soaked lips. Little did she know that this would be the last time she would do that.

_R and R to find out more.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since I got about three reviews I think I'll give you people more. I'm glad you all like it though. On with chapter two…**

"_I'll see you later..."_

Rose sat bolt upright. She was dripping with sweat and breathing as if she had ran a twenty mile race. She finally took a deep breath started rubbing her temples. "Why does this keep happening?" Glancing over at the clock she frowned. It was nearly four in the morning. Rose pulled back the covers, got up, and grabbed her bathrobe. She tiptoed past her kids rooms; surely enough they were sound asleep with out a single care. Rose at last made it out to the nice deck of their beach facing home.

"Why is it he still haunts my dreams?" Rose asked as she glanced down at the water shimmering I the moonlight. Rose had tried to get rid of Jake from her mind completely and it had worked until now. She was so tempted to use her dream charm and try to contact him if... She swallowed hard; she had no idea if Jake was even still living. Somewhere in her heart though must still believe if she still is haunted by his presence in her dreams. It was the morning sun that awoke Rose to the fact that she was not in the appearance that her kids had come to know. Ever since she had been moved to Maine and renamed she also had gotten a device from Gramps that allows the user to change their hair, eye color, heck even their gender. She watched sadly in the mirror as she became "Lilly McKenzie". Her beautiful golden-blond hair turned to brunette; she made her "mark" go away too.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." She muttered as she tucked the device into her drawer. She was interrupted by her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching her door.

"Surprise! Huh, where's-."

"Thought you two could sneak up on me huh?" the twins jumped as they turned around to face their mother.

"Wow," Violet commented as she caught her pulse again. "You must have been a ninja in a past life or something mom." Violet looked exactly like a miniature Rose except for the fact that she had a bit darker of blond. She was tall and thin but wore skate boarding clothes and her hair was usually pulled up in a messy ponytail.

"Something like that... So, are you guys ready for school?" They looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you kidding me mom? We are on summer vacation, no school for three months." Drake answered Drake looked almost exactly like his father as well. He had a red stripe of color on his tips instead of green. He also had adorned skater type clothing such as baggy pants and loose-fitting shirt. He had also gotten Jake's disregarding of rules, he hadn't broken Jake's record of dentition's yet though. "Besides, aren't we going to just hang out today since Vie and I are thirteen today?"

"That's right, today is your guys birthdays." Rose had not known this before they had told her. "Um, how about we all go down to the beach?"

"Nah, we would rather hear more about our father. Since you told us when we were thirteen we could hear more about him." Violet and Drake had never really known anything at all about their father.

Rose gulped; she really didn't want to tell them much about that at all. Much less remind her about Jake again. "Later, let's go make some sandcastles." Rose wanted to wiggle her way right out of this awkward moment. So she did.

* * *

Later that night as Rose prepared dinner for them Drake and Violet were sitting up stairs in Violet's room. "Hey Vie, do you ever think it's weird that mom never wants to or has told us about our father? And these weird marks," he paused to lift up his sleeve to look at the dragon that encircled his arm. " she says are just a scar from a disease. She never even told us what disease it was from." Drake was starting to become mighty suspicious about his mother. What was she hiding from them?

"Well, I don't think it's right but I know where moms old yearbook is. Maybe it was who out dad is inside. Come on." She motioned to him as they snuck down the stairs and out to the garage. As they searched through the box they found something. "Hey look at this." Violet said as she dusted off an old photograph.

"That guy has the same hair as I do and he also has the same kind of ears I have too!" Drake exclaimed happily. "This must be mom then, why is her hair blond in this picture? She told us she always had brown hair." Drake now had some idea of what his father was like.

"Dinner!"

"Come on, I think it's about time we find out what really happened to our father tonight." Violet and Drake ran out of the garage shutting the door behind them.

Uh-oh looks like they have figured out what's really going on with Rose… R and R


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… Sorry I haven't updated lately.. Really been trying to think... I hope you all will review some more once I put up another chap.. A couple more things... 1. Vie- it's pronounced like the Italian vai. 2. We will not see Jake until later, until then just know that he's not dead..**

As they finished scraping off their plates and placing them into the dishwasher Drake attempted to crack the secrets from his mom.

"So uh, mom, do you know in Shakespeare that what Juliet meant by "A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet?"

"All right, so you found my high school year book now did you?"

The twos jaws nearly hit the floor. "What do you mean? How did you know we had found those?"

"One, because your brother _never _read Shakespeare and two, because you left everything in the garage a mess." Rose bent over and grabbed up a book. "Oh, and you _will _be cleaning it up after I tell you about my past." Drake let out a phrase she hadn't heard it quite sometime. "Aw, man!"

* * *

"So you and dad saved the magical world together?! Awesome!!" Violet said looking at a picture of Rose and Jake fighting side by side. "Wait, if we have these marks" Violet pulled up her pants leg to show her mark. "why weren't we taken?" Violet asked now understanding what exactly the Huntsclan did. 

"Because, the Huntsclan no longer exists. You can thank me and dad for that." Rose commented proudly. It was amazing seeing how well they were taking all of this she had kept secret for so long, so well.

"So what happened to dad?" Rose closed her eyes. She didn't want to say that he was dead. She still didn't believe it herself. So she told them about the day she had last seen him. "He might still be out there? Well, why don't we go look for him sometime? I'm sure that Drake and I could handle these goons." Violet said wanting to go back to New York City and search to find Jake.

"No, you don't understand. These guys aren't just random people. They must have worked for someone who was after you two. Your father is the only reason we escaped. If we go back …" Just then the phone rang making Rose jump. "I'll be right back. Just stay here." Rose walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She shakily asked into the receiver. "Who is this?"

"A merman." She smiled she immediately recognized the voice after hearing that one word.

"Well hello, Spud. How's Trixie?"

"She's fine. I really need to tell you something about Jake." Rose froze up. "Was he found?" was the first thing she could think of. He heart raced as she waited on baited breath for Spud to speak. Just then the line went dead.

"Hello?! Spud?!" She exclaimed into the phone. Rose raced to her room not noticing that she had two tag alongs at her back. She began to dig through out her closet. "Where is it!?" Violet and Drake watched as their mom threw things left and right. "A ha! Here it is." Rose had pulled out a small round object that seemed to have something swirling inside it. "Arthur P. Spudinski." She spoke clearly into the what-it-seemed-to-be, mirror. The twins gasped as they watched the swirls reveal a nice house setting that had been disturbed by something and was now a huge mess. Two men were standing near the door wearing what you would think "secret agents" wore. Black sunglasses with suits to match.

"It seems that it's true, he was communicating with Mrs. Long. We're already tracking the call. Yes, yes sir." The man seemed to be speaking into thin air but was actually talking into a rather small microphone with a bud attached to his ear. "It seems that the call was to a residence in lower Maine. 772 Coastside Ln."

Rose threw the mirror onto her bed as if it had lit on fire. After all these years of hiding and moving they had found her. Rose wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat down. She wanted to close her eyes and stop all of this from happening.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"They've found us." Rose simply said from her near fetal position. "We have to find somewhere else to go, leave everything behind. For all we know they could be right outside listening to our every word." Rose knew they wouldn't get far before whoever was after them caught up. Finally as she thought about it Rose formulated a plan.

"Tomorrow when the sun rises or maybe even tonight, you need to leave out the back and run. I don't care where you go, just run and don't stop. Also use a false name. Something easy to remember. Using the last name of Long would be a death wish; so use something else anything..." Rose was packing up things that they would need. She grabbed out some dollar bills she had saved in case this happened. She knew that using the credit cards would make them easier to track.

* * *

Rose sat with her Huntstaff in hand peering out the window every time she saw a car pass or just felt like someone was outside her house. She also had braided her long blond hair back just like she did as Huntsgirl. She and the twins were in the living room. She was sitting guarding the door and windows while Violet and Drake slept peacefully. She sighed as she sat a twirled her staff in her hands, she smiled as she looked down at the scratch that ran along the bottom. Rose remembered that time Jake scratched it as they sparred off in training. Unfortunately for him she knew his weak spot and pinned him about three seconds after he tried to defend himself.

"Is that your Huntstaff?" Rose turned to face Violet who was looking at her with fascination.

"Yep, this is it." Rose handed it to her daughter as she sat down next to her. "I can't believe I'm finally showing you my true identity. It feels good to not have to hide."

"Mom, why exactly do we have to hide from these people? What do they want with me and Drake? I'm pretty sure it's nothing to do with the fact that we have dragon powers." Violet was very confused about the fact that secret government type men were after her and her family.

Rose bit her lip, she had no idea why these guys were after them at all. "Well, it's some secret..." Just then there was a doorbell ring. It echoed through the house as Rose snapped to her feet. "I'll be needing that." She took her Huntstaff out of Violets hands. "Remember what ever happens you just keep running." She said before her kids disappeared out the side door and into the night.

Rose went to the door with her staff behind her. She let out a silent deep breath as she opened the door to face the guys she had seen in the "mirror" earlier. "Yes?" she asked glairing at the pair.

"Good evening Mrs. Long. Are your children available by any chance?"

"No, why don't you and who ever your working for just take a hike before I just kick you're a-" as she tried to shut the door it was nearly blown off it's hinges. She had flipped away just at the right time and landed perfectly. "Well, looks like you want to do this the hard way." Rose said slyly as she leaped at the man with her staff. As he fell to the ground she laughed. "Seems like your defense really needs some improvement."

"Oh, were just warming up. Agent one get in here." As the man said those words Rose was flung backwards into the wall. She quickly recovered from the blow; who ever this was knew all of her moves. She was soon losing as she was pinned against a wall she reached up and pulled off his mask.

"Jake?!"

**Ooo, cliffy aren't I evil.. I hope you all like it…It took long enough to write it and I is tired.. see even my grammar is getting bad as it becomes 1:15 here.. R and R please..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's another chap of this story, hopefully it gets some more reviews..**

"I'm Hungry.."

"Listen dummy,:" Violet was so sick of listening to her brother whine as they headed across the streets. "if those people who are after us catch us; I think that will be the last of our worries." He and Violet were heading for the bus station, since they thought that the guys wouldn't see them leaving there. Walking would be dumb because it was during the night. Flying would be worse as to the fact that they hadn't mastered their dragon powers yet.

"Wait" she said pulling him behind the bushes. "We shouldn't go in there looking like this. Let's use the device that mom gave us to change our appearance." With a few clicks and turns Violet's long blond hair turned a bright red. Her Deep blue eyes faded to a sea green as the transformation completed.

"What about the mark?" asked Drake as he too switched his appearance to something less conspicuous. She glanced down at her mark as it bore proudly in the moonlight. Unfortunately her mother had yet to tell what to put in to hide the marks.

"We'll just have to cover them up ourselves."

"But you're wearing a skirt with just shorts underneath and you mark is on the inside of your calf." Drake replied pointing out as he rolled his sleeve down.

"I'll just have to cross my legs when I sit. All we need to do is get on the bus and get out of here." Violet whispered as they entered into the dimly lit bus station. It was quite small and had a bit of a rustic charm to the place. Over to the left was a small inclosing in the wall. Behind the window was a middle-aged woman. She had crescent moon shaped glasses and her hair was drawn up in a bun; which made her look even sterner. They slowly approached the counter as she looked up from her desk.

"Can I help you?" she glanced up at the two as she sat up properly. Upon closer inspection the two noticed the fact that she had been reading the news paper. What they saw on the front made them get huge knots in their throats. "I asked if I could help you." She repeated as they continued to stare at the newspaper.

"I'm so sorry. Um, could you let me see your newspaper?"

"I don't see why I couldn't. Is that all you want?" She asked handing over the paper to them. "For now." Violet replied as they ran over to an empty seat in the middle of the station.

"I can't believe this." Drake muttered as his eyes scanned the page. The headline read: "_**Two children on the run after robbing Mr. Pandarus, A.K.A the wizard of Wall Street**_." As they read on Violet and Drake became disgusted and quite frightened. "He's offering an award for our capture?!" Drake blurted out as he read the last paragraph.

"Drake, shush!" Violet said shutting his mouth with her hand. "We need to get out of here and soon. If this is already hitting the papers then everyone will be after us." Drake grabbed the newspaper and waltzed up to the front desk. Within two minutes he had returned with two tickets. "New York, are you _insane_?!"

"No, think about it sis, maybe we can find dad and get him to rescue mom." Drake explained as if the plan were brilliant.

"Oh, fine. If we get caught though..." just then the door of the entrance banged open and in stepped three large men.

"Excuse us, we are just checking around to see if the criminals are here. From someone who called in said they were heading this way." Violet and Drake wanted to disappear as the men began to ask people to take off their hats and empty their bags. Just then the announcement of the bus arriving for New York came on the loud speaker came on.

"Come on sis, we need to get home from summer camp." Drake said in his best deep voice. "Mom and dad must be waiting very long." They were almost out of the area as a man stopped them.

"Excuse me, I believe that you didn't cooperate in our search. What are your names?"

"I'm uh, Hanna and this is Jake-Jackson."

"Really?" The man asked in a non believing tone. "What's that thing on your leg? A birthmark perhaps?" he moved closer to her. "Is it of a dragon?" he grinned as they tried to run he caught her by the hand. "Well," he had now see the full mark that ran down her calf. "I believe you are Violet and this would be Drake. Mr. Pandarus has been waiting a long time to meet you two." As he tried to cuff her she broke away from his grip.

"Dragon up!" she cried out as her human form faded and was replaced by a shiny pink and white dragon. She wrapped her tail around his ankles and swung them out from underneath him. "Come on!" she exclaimed to Drake as he too dragoned up and flew with his sis. It didn't take long for the man to recover from his shock.

"Their heading to the buses. Bus number four is where they entered!" the man exclaimed into his walkie-talkie. Drake and Violet sat down in a seat on the bus and slid down in the seat so they couldn't be spotted.

"Aha! Gotcha !" the guys exclaimed as he spotted and grabbed a girl who looked exactly like Violet. "Um, excuse me but like what are you doing?" the girl asked as she turned around to reveal the fact that she wasn't indeed Violet. "Mr. Pandarus will not be happy that they got away." He got back on his walkie-talkie. "Get me the record of bus tickets from now. We need to figure out where their heading." As he read the list of the tickets that had been purchased that evening. He smiled. "Get me Eli on the phone."

* * *

Rose was just beginning to stir from darkness that had engulfed her as she had been knocked out; she awoke to find herself in a small bed. She scanned the area; the doors were covered in bars as the windows were too. She got off of her bed and began to pace around the small room.

"Looking for a way to escape? I suggest you save your energy." She turned around to face Eli Pandarus. "This cell is enforced with the finest unicorn horn material. As you know, it's indestructible."

"Why are you after my children?" Rose demanded wanting to grab him and break his neck. All these years of pain and suffering were his fault. "Well, why?!"

"You see Mrs. Long, a thousand years ago a prophecy was concocted about you and the American Dragon. Since your love for each other went against all the laws of who you were, it proved your children worthy of the legend." He walked over to her as he spoke. "You bear the mark of the Huntsclan yes? And your children also bear it as well I hear."

"You've found them?! Where are they?!" Rose interrupted hearing that he had discovered that they both had a mark.

"My dear, I don't have possession over them, yet. They escaped my men at a bus station in Maine. They are heading this way right now though, probably to find their daddy." Rose took this opportunity to try to seize the key that had been hanging off his waist. She knocked him backwards over the bed and ran out the door. She began running down the hall way, so confused since she had no idea what led to where. As she was trying to figure it all out someone grabbed her from behind and wrapped their arms around her torso.

"Take this!" she exclaimed flipping them over. She discovered it was Jake. He jumped right back up and began punching blows twords her. She in return blocked and kicked at him. As she continued soon she found her arms being held back by others surrounding her. With one final swing she punched Jake's chest shattering the necklace he had been wearing since the day she had seen him at her house.

As Rose was dragged away Jake stumbled down the hall.

"Where am I?"

_Okay please R and R.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, thanks for more reviews.. Hi there schoolgirl. Haven't seen you since. BTW.._

Rose lay there in the dark. Only a tiny flickering florescent light that lay in the hall before her was sending little rays into her room. Her arms were sore from all her earlier attempts to escape. She had tried so hard to break the straps that were binding her to the bed. Rose looked up at the ceiling; she wanted to cry so badly. But knew it would do nothing besides waste energy and time; she had a little of either.

"If only I hadn't had ever been born with this stupid mark and raised by the Huntsman Then, well…" Rose felt so scared; something she hadn't felt in years. Rose began to pick at the one strap with her teeth. Soon enough she had loosened it but as she reached for the second one she could hear footsteps traveling down the hall. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be in a deep sleep.

The man advanced to her quickly. Rose could feel his presence standing next to her. She prepared to attack with her free hand. As she swung it at him, he simply caught it. When she looked up she was shocked at who she saw. "Jake?! What are you doing here?" She felt something different this time when she saw Jake. It was as if a heavy layer of smoke had cleared from him.

"Well, that's how you great me after all these years?" yep this was the real Jake. "Listen you don't have much time. Eli is already sending his men and minions after them; you have to get to Gramps. He'll know how to find them." Jake got his dragon claws out and cut the binds quickly. He helped her up and surprisingly she rushed him into a hug. He held her gently as he felt her long soft hair dance across his cheek. "I'm sorry for what I did; if I had not been under the spell I never would have kicked you like that."

"Well, I guess it took mind control to finally beat me in combat." Rose joked putting her face next to his. Jake simply smiled as he drew her closer. Jake barely brushed his lips against hers as they began to deepen the kiss. "All right, down dragon-boy." Rose commented pushing him away from her. "We first have to save the kids then," Rose tiptoed her fingers across his chest.

Jake led her down the halls to a shaft. He quickly broke the seal off with his claws. "Take the north alleyway. It will lead you straight to Gramps shop with minimal obstacles." Jake instructed as she climbed into the ventilation shaft. "Wait" he handed her Huntstaff over. "Let's face it; you would be nothing without this." Rose smiled at him as she pulled his face to hers

"Meet me as soon as you can." She kissed his lips, then turned on heel and disappeared up the shaft.

* * *

As Rose was escaping, Violet and Drake had just arrived in the district. They had yet again used the appearance changer and were totally different looking people. 

"Wow, so this is New York. It's beautiful." Violet commented as they looked at all the ever standing skyscrapers. They were heading to the Long's residence hoping they could find salvation there.

"Fine, but if we get questioned again I'm coming up with the names." Drake said as he remembered what Violet had called them. "I knew all that pop music was bad."

"This should be it." Violet said ignoring his comment as they approached Jake's old flat. "Yep, it's the right address." They waltzed up and rang the door bell.

"Hello, what do you want?" Standing in the door was a tall, slender Asian girl with a side pony tail that cascaded down her left shoulder. She looked about twenty something and not very friendly.

"Um, yes. We were looking for Jake Long. This is the Long residence correct?" Violet asked with a shaky tone as she looked the woman in the eyes.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen my bro in ages." She answered bluntly. "If it's about those credit card bills, he paid those."

"No, you are his sister?! That means your name is Haley!" Drake exclaimed figuring out that this was his aunt.

"Wait, how would you know…" she glanced at the two noticing a small birthmark. "Come in." she said pulling the two inside. She reached into Violets pocket and deactivated the disguise gadget. "Oh, I knew it!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around them, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug. "I knew you guys had survived. Wow, you look almost the same as my brother." She commented rubbing her hand on Drake's spikes.

"Mom, Dad! Get down here!" There came footsteps and down the stairs came two middle aged looking people. The male had graying hair and glasses he looked quite typical for an American; the female had a bit of graying hair and was Asian as well. "It's them. It's Violet and Drake." Haley said pointing at them.

"I can't believe it." Susan said close to tears. "I never thought I would see you again." She wrapped them into another bone-crushing hug. "Jonathan, can you believe this?!" The man walked over to her and hugged her. "There, there Susan. As you can see their safe and sound now."

"So how did you guys escape?" Jonathan asked as Susan was giving Drake and Violet a sandwich. Susan, of course had gone all over protective mom type on them as soon as she could inspect them for cuts, bruises, scrapes and or boo-boos.

"Well, mom is the one who should get credit for that. She ushered us out the side door before the guys could get in." Drake glanced down at the floor "That's the last time we saw her."

"I sure hope she got away…" Violet was also scared that Rose was not doing so well.

"Hey, your mom used to be Huntsgirl; I think she can handle a few buffoons of Pandarus." Haley said trying to help Violet feel less concerned for Rose. "Besides you have us to help you now, we want you to know you are not alone anymore."

Drake and Violet sure didn't feel so alone know that they had their grandparents to count on at least. "The thing is though; before mom had to leave she said something."

"What?" Haley, Jonathan, and Susan all asked at once.

"Mom said that Spud had," Drake looked at his sis wondering whether to say anything or not.

"What did Spud say? Please tell us." Haley pleaded.

"Dads alive."

**Ooo, booyah! Jake's alive but you already knew that.. Well R and R to find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, SO sorry for not updating for like, THE LONGEST time ever.. but, here's another chapter of it.. Sorry for the wait again..

"Are you sure?!" Mr Long asked with wide eyes. Hearing that his son was still alive was something he had been hoping and wishing for ever since he had gotten that call.

"Absolutely." Drake assured them. "We heard it our selves, just as the line went dead." He finished not feeling so confident. He was still wondering about where Spud was and why those goons were in his house.

"Well, that must be why Pandarus's guys are just about to knock on the door." Drake and Violet looked at her in shock. "Oh, yeah. You guys probably don't know how to use your dragon powers yet. The one I used is; ear of the dragon. It gives you super sonic hearing." She paused as the door bell rang. "There'll be time for that later though. We can escape out my bedroom window; if you can both dragon up." Haley teased.

"We can." They both protested.

"All right, Dad and Mom you pose for us and just distract them. I'm going to get them to Grandpa's shop." As they turned to leave Haley stopped and closed her eyes. Suddenly, an exact copy of her appeared by her side. "Doppelganging, another power you guys have yet to try out I'm guessing from the looks on your faces." She turned to her mother and father. "Just pretend it's me and if there's any trouble she can dragon up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was wandering aimlessly down the streets. She couldn't believe that after all the times she had been there in the past she couldn't locate the building. She looked everywhere as she made a left turn on Canal st. "Wait, I think this is it." She opened the door to hear a familiar voice that brought warmth to her.

"Fu dog!!" As she wandered in a little further, she spotted Lao shi. Ranting as usual. "Would you mind telling me why I am receiving packages from Big Ernie? Did you not tell me that you would quit this senseless gambling?!"

"It's not senseless, it's..." Fu dog grew silent as Gramps gave him a death glare. "Hey, isn't it nice to see you again Rose."

"Hey there your self Fu dog, I'm so glad to see someone familiar besides Jake." Rose replied as she ventured into the back of the shop. "I mean, who knew I would actually see him again."

"Wait the kid made it, oh I just won me some major.. I mean that's great."

"Where is he? I figured that he would have come with you?" Lao shi asked checking if he was behind her. "Or is it as I have feared?"

"That Jake has been working for Eli Pandarus all these years?" Rose asked as he nodded in reply. "How did you know?"

"I never suspected he was gone. Not after all that I read about the prophecy. I knew that he would need someone to lure the children and who better than the father they never knew." Lao shi said as Rose closed her mouth.

"So do you have any way we can find the kids?" Rose asked getting back on top of the issue.

"Yes, it will take sometime to whip up a potion to find them though." Said Fu as he began pulling out a book and bowl.

**_Well, all for now. R and R for more.._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, after seeing the Kim Possible finale, I felt empty.. I am like, soo sorry about not updating sooner.. But school is preventing me.. BTW…_

"It sure feels good to stretch my wings.." Haley soared next to Drake and Violet as they all flew through the night sky. "I've missed flying like this."

"So aunt Haley, where are we going exactly?" Drake asked as they landed atop a roof. He glanced around as Haley used her dragon vision to scan the area and make sure they weren't followed.

"I'm going to check if this place is a secure location." Haley replied dragoning down and straightening out her skirt and shifting her hair out of her face. "If I don't come back, fly away. Not to my house, just somewhere else than here." Haley opened the door that led down into the buildings deep darkness.

"Before you go aunt Haley, why are these guys after us anyways?" Violet asked still pondering why in the world a wizard would need them. She wished she could figure it all out, but there had been no information given to her about all of this. She thought Haley would have the answers.

"I really don't know anymore than you do."

With that statement the two watched as Haley was swallowed by the darkness of the stairs, soon she was out of sight. As she continued her journey throughout this desolate looking darkness, she came upon a dark landing. She whispered "Eye of the Dragon" as her eyes became equipped with the ability to see anything and scanned the darkness surrounding her. As she continued to do this she felt the air currents change and a shadow rushed across the windows causing the light, that had been shimmering through the window, to vanish for a single moment.

"Haley, is that you?" The voice sounded caring and calm. She soon could place within her memory who this person exactly was. Haley stepped towards the figure.

"Sun?" A tall slender Asian woman stepped forward smiling. She had waste-length hair and was dressed in very flowy and elegant clothing. The two shared a nice long hug before speaking to each other again.

"Wow, it seems as if you didn't age at all."

"Thank you very much Haley. You truly grew into a beautiful young lady also." As the two continued reminiscing, Haley explained about what was happening at the moment.

"So Sun, why are you in Spud and Trixie's humble abode? And much less where are they?"

"Well, I myself had to flee my own home. Somehow they found out where I was and wanted this." Sun pulled a long chain out of her pocket with a smooth circular object attached to the end. It looked like a simple necklace.

"Isn't that the Uchrono?" Haley immediately recognized the object from the time Jake had gotten grounded. He had tried to travel back to 1985to inform his father about the truth of magical creatures existence. This almost caused a break up between Susan and Johnathan. "Why in the world would he need that?"

"I did some research on the Uchrono and this yet-to-be-revealed prophecy. Nothing said anything about it's use. I just have a feeling that Eli Pandarus knows that it can do more that just time travel." Sun heard a small rustling and dragoned up.

"Relax Sun, it's just the kids." Haley said rolling her eyes a tiny bit at Sun. It was quite funny how calm she acted and Sun was jumpy as ever.

"They're almost exactly what Rose and Jake look like." Sun said as she glanced over at Drake who was modeling his fathers famous smile.

**………………………………….**

**To be continued.. I am tooo tired to write anymore… R and R for more..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so after paying my respect to the people of 9/11 which I CANNOT believe we actually had school… talk about no love for this holiday.. plus last year we didn't have MLK day off either.. Oh well, I need to write….**

"Add a dash of witch wart puss."

"Ugh, how do you guys obtain that stuff?" Rose asked covering her mouth as the slimly grayish liquid was poured into the potion. Mixing with the other odd ingredients already stirring within. "Wow, there are a lot of things in this spell huh?" Rose looked out a window up into the star filled sky. "I sure hope they're okay."

Fu glanced over at Rose he knew she had to be worried about her children being lost in the NYC and the fact that Eli Pandarus was after them wasn't any plus. "Aw, I'm sure they're okay.. Besides they have their father's powers with their mother's brains. I'd say they have a pretty good shot at showing up here any second now." Fu saw that he still wasn't convincing enough as Rose continued to look out the window. "Good news though, the spell is ready."

"Well, let's hurry and find them shall we?" Rose said walking over to Fu dog and Gramps. "Before Pandarus does."

"It's as easy as one, two, and three. All you gotta do is speak their names and throw the potion into the air then a map should appear and show us where to find them."

"Thanks Fu dog." Rose said hugging him tightly.

"Just as long as you don't smooch me like a suckerfish I'll allow hugging. Although, your breath probably isn't gag nasty in the morning." Rose lowered her eyebrow at him with a "Not gonna happen" look. "Yeah, so let's find them."

* * *

"So Pandarus can use us to take over both worlds?!"

"No way, she's gotta be kidding.. Right miss Sun?" Drake asked as his sister nearly fainted. He just didn't want to believe that they were the keys to ultimate ruling.

"I'm sorry but, that is what I have read. About all I have read about this too, since all books on this are stored on Draco Island. You know prophecies and stuff." Sun explained about the enormous library filled with books upon books of all sorts of things both magical and human.

"If only there was a way to get there and research this, but we all know that Eli's guards are even on Draco island."

"Heck bro, what if Eli is already searching this right now?" Violet asked feeling both excited and scared all at once.

"I guess there's only on thing to do; go to Draco Island and search the library." Drake said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Oh really, because I believe that you will be coming with me." Haley, Sun, Drake, and Violet all gasped in surprise when out of the shadows stepped forth Eli Pandarus.

"Eli Pandarus?! You're that horrid wizard who made our father disappear!" Drake exclaimed pointing at him, while Violet stood behind him.

"All this flattery even after all those years. Too bad it won't be able to save you though." He smiled as he twirled his wand back and forth. "And I do believe you will recognize my number one agent." Out of the shadows came forth Jake carrying a long staff with a glowing orb on the end. "I do believe this is whom you called "daddy."

"Dad?!" They both said at once as Haley and Sun reacted as well.

The fight began to ensue as Jake went after his sister while some other miscellaneous henchmen tried for the kids.

"Ha, easy as pie!" Drake commented as he flipped a henchman out of the window. Jake watched out of the corner of his eye as his children defended themselves from the bad guys. He smiled as he watched Drake and Violet team up to knock out a few more people coming at them. It was almost like watching himself and Haley fighting way back then.

"What in the world?!" Haley began as Jake covered her mouth. "Don't try to trick me big bro."

"Listen I don't have much time to say this but, I'm not really under Eli's control. I'll meet you all later at Central park. It's the one place Eli doesn't have guards on duty." Haley looked into Jake's eyes. She could see that he wasn't lying. So she knew that he would be there later.

"Time to put the pain in paindarus!" Drake said burning up some of the floor with his dragon fire that Eli had been standing upon. "Let's jet people!"

* * *

Drake and Violet collapsed into the nice cool grass of Central park as they landed. It felt so good since they had to sleep on the awful uncomfortable bus ride. Drake stretched and looked up towards the sky. He wondered where his mother was as did his sister.

"Sorry I'm late." They turned to see Jake standing on a rock. Drake lowered his brow as he dragoned up again.

"Stay away from me and my sister you evil person you!" He exclaimed as he flew up next to Jake trying to look menacing. Jake laughed then grabbed his son and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Let go!"

"Is that anyway to treat your father?" Jake asked as he still held onto his son; not wanting to let go,

Drake was rather confused, he quit fighting to look up at his fathers face. He didn't look evil and mean like he did earlier. "Aren't you trying to capture us?"

"Nope, unless it's to give you another hug." Drake leaned into the hug this time and actually hugged back to him. "Gosh, how the time has flown by you look almost exactly like me when I was your age and Violet, you are so pretty you got your mothers eyes."

"Thanks dad."

"So, what are you guys going to do to stop Pandarus exactly?" Jake asked sitting with his arms around his kids.

"Well, we figured that the only solution to the problem would be written down somewhere in the library of the World Dragon Council, so we were going to travel to Draco Island." Sun explained as they were all sitting down in a circle.

* * *

"Ah, splendorous. They will lead me right to this prophecy and then I will proceed with it."

"Uh, Mr. Pandarus? What do you want us to do with these guys?" a henchman asked holding up Rose who was fighting his grip but to no prevail winning. She nearly cried glancing up at the screen seeing Jake hugging his kids.

"I think we'll keep her around for a little test." Eli laughed evil as Rose, Gramps and Fu were escorted out of the room.

_Oooo, looks like Eli know about Jake being a free man? R and R!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm, rushed did you say.. Well it was kinda turning into 3:30 am over here while I was writing it.. Sorry….**

Rose frantically paced back and forth in her cell. Although, it already seemed a plus that she wasn't tied down again. Unfortunate enough Eli has updated her security. He had now added a "shock" to the bars. Every time Rose reached out to the bars she felt a large wave of electricity go through her from head to toe. But she had already figured out that part hours ago. "_There has to be some way to shut these down or something."_ Rose thought.

"Don't even think about it Mrs. Long. Really, I mean don't "**think**" about it." Pandarus pointed upwards to the ceiling. Obviously enough he must have gotten something installed to hear peoples thoughts while being in the room. "Clever yes, cost me a lot of money but, once I am ruling the magical and human race I think it will be chump change." He motioned to the doors as Jake walked into the area.

Rose's eyes widened in fear, she had figured out that Eli must have know that Jake was on her side and not his. Thank goodness he had switched off the device currently as he began to speak with Jake. Then she noticed that the room in which he was standing had the same contraption hooked upon the walls. She began to bang frantically upon the glass only to be shocked a little more. She grimaced through the pain as she continued to keep up her efforts as she tried to warn Jake.

"Jake no…"

"So, agent one" Eli paused as he flipped on the switch behind him. "Have you any news on where the children have escaped to?"

"No sir." Jake began to get nervous Eli never questioned him like this before. "_I sure hope he doesn't know about their plans_." Jake thought as silent sweatdrops had formed upon his sideburns.

"Really, like no secret plans to go anywhere or something?" Eli began to continuously twirl his wand around his fingertips. He could see the sweat now glistening on the side of Jake's face.

"Yes sir, nothing I know of."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, er sir." Jake was silently hoping that they had already reached Draco Island and were safe and secure. Just then he glanced up at the glass wall to see Rose desperately banging upon the glass even if she was getting continuously shocked every few minutes. "Rose?! I mean, um.."

Eli grinned hugely as Jake was thrown into the same room as Rose. "I just wanted to thank you for all the information you have provided me with. I would have never guessed that they were heading for the library of Draco Island. Well if you should excuse me I need to go become the ruler of both free worlds. Ta."

* * *

Drake slowly opened his eyes as the elevator bell had dinged. "Is it over finally?" he asked feeling rather queasy as they exited. He, Sun, his sister, and Haley had taken the magical elevator to Draco Island and well, Drake now hated the feeling you would get when you rode it. "Ugh, what a horrid elevator."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to get back to the regular ones that just go up and down at a normal speed." Haley agreed. She hadn't ever traveled to Draco Island that way and now knew what her brother was complaining about when he had gotten back from his weekend retreat.

"Well, the library should be over in that direction." Sun spoke but neither Violet nor Drake was quite listening as they gaped at all the sights of Draco. "Wow, so this is Draco Island? It's amazing!" Violet said looking at the towering buildings. All around them dragons were training and talking together. It's mystical beauty unfolding before their very eyes.

"We must make haste to see councilor Adam; he may be able to help us." Sun said as they turned towards the huge palace-like building only to be cast a shadow upon. As they turned to face the shadows true form they gasped.

"Or you may not be able to get help."

**Yu-oh looks like old Eli found them thanks to Jake… Will they escape? R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, after writing that chap for American Freshman Jake Long last night, I'm beat... I hope you all are enjoying both stories so far.. I **LOVE** writing them for all fellow ADJL fans to enjoy. I believe that we will get a third season as long as we all keep faith in it.

"How is it that I get everything I want?" Eli noted as the guards started closing in on them. "Wow, in only a few hours I shall be in charge of every creature both magical and human. That's a lot to accomplish only within that time." He continued gloating as Drake and Violet both dragoned up.

"The only world you'll be taking over, is a world of pain!" Drake exclaimed issuing some fire from his jaws. He smiled at the scorched spot, but his smile quickly turned upside down as Eli appeared over to the left of him. "Did you really think disposing the most powerful evil wizard was going to be that easy?" Drake shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno, I guess I just need to do my special move."

"What special move would that be?" Violet asked flipping one of the guard trolls over her shoulder. "Remember we have only had these powers for only a day now." He shot a glare over to his sister. "Way to be a downer Vie."

* * *

While Drake, Sun, Violet, and Haley were fighting for their lives. Jake and Rose were busily trying to discover a way out of their current position.

"I've failed them." Jake said as he sat down defeated. "I should have never tried to see them and know about their plans." Rose put her arm around her husband; trying to comfort him. "Jake, you didn't know any better. I mean, what kind of a parent doesn't want to see their own children?"

"What if Eli captures them, you do know about the prophecy don't you?"

"No young one, but on the way I can inform her of it." Rose and Jake looked at Lao shi with shocked faces. "How did you escape?!" Gramps grinned. "Easy, I just had a little help." Just then they watched as two other Lao shis walked into the room. "From Doppelgangers." Fu added.

Soon Gramps, Fu, Jake , and Rose had gotten into a taxi and were making there way to the Draco Island elevator. "So what is the big deal about this "prophecy" and stuff?" Rose was feeling quite impatient. She hated being left out in the dark on things.

"Well a long, long time ago magical creatures used to rule the world right? So long story short; when king Luke got engaged to a human named Elizabeth, let's just say magical creatures didn't agree to this bond and many voted that humans, much less slayers, could never truly love a magical creature. And back then if you had a birthmark of a dragon you were considered lowly and just a dumb human."

"That's probably why the Huntsclan was formed." Jake added now seeing that, not only were magical creatures feared but they were also hated because they thought of themselves as supreme beings. The Huntsclan was probably to end this ranking but turned into something evil when they began slaying dragons for no reason.

"Could I continue huh?" Fu dog asked looking a bit irritated by Jake's interruption. "So as I was saying after Elizabeth and Luke disappeared leaving their only son to continue ruling a prophecy was made. Stating; that if a slayer and a dragon can learn to love one another, there would be peace though out the magical and human races, but."

"Oh, boy I just love this whole down side thing." Rose stated sarcastically. "Lemme guess if the persons who is ruling with them intentions are cruel then both world will suffer?"

"How did you know that?" Fu asked after reading the rest silently to himself. "Lucky guess." Rose replied.

"That's all there is? Man, why can't magic just put instructions on "how to stop the evil guy" in there to make this easier?" Jake asked getting confused on quite how to stop Eli Pandarus.

"I'm sorry kid but, my book is limited to fact about the tale. Heck the original document of this is kept in the special locked up section of the Draco library." Fu dog commented as they stepped off the taxi and ventured into the subway.

"Welcome to the magical elevator where your service always comes with a smile." The small troll like person flashed them a cheep smile quickly before they boarded. "Going down."

"Oh, great not this feeling Again!!!!" Jake exclaimed as the elevator plunged down. He was already feeling his feet leaving the ground. Soon the elevator came to an abrupt stop. "Draco Island." The man announced as Jake pulled him self off the ceiling. "I hate magical travel." Jake muttered.

* * *

Gramps, Rose, Jake, and Fu began searching around the grounds. Jake smiled as he recognized an old friend. "Hey Nerk!" The yellow and orange dragon turned around and waved at Jake. "Well, well look what the wallaby dragged in." Nerk commented turning back to his human form. He now was taller and much more muscular. "How long has it been since I have seen your sorry face. You do remember who currently ranks supreme on our pranks right Long?"

"Yeah, me." Jake grinned at him. "It's good to see you Nerk, but I'm not here for a visit. I'm here to get into the library of Draco Island. Do you know where it is located?"

"Yeah, except that thing is locked up tight. Since it does contain all sorts of documents from even before the World Dragon Council was started back in the early hundreds." Fred commented as Rose and Gramps walked up along him. "I think I can get us in." Gramps said as they all started walking up the library.

"When the World Dragon Council started this library they placed a special enchantment upon it, only Dragon registered by the council can open it with their chi." Gramps said placing his hand upon a small circle. "Unfortunately, this will render me completely powerless." With that Gramps dragon chi was transported out of his body and into the circle. The tall doors swung open with a creak as they began to venture into the depths of the unknown…

**_OOO, coo huh? Man, I'm HUNGRY… I think I'd better go eat or something.. XDD Randomness. R and R!_**


End file.
